The present invention relates to the field of archery. In particular, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for holding arrows.
Various patents in the prior art provide xe2x80x9cquiversxe2x80x9d, which are cases or apparatus for carrying or holding arrows. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,734 to Sodaro, provides a quiver assembly 10 comprised of an arrow hood 200 and an arrow shaft holder 300. The quiver assembly 10 can be fixed to an archery bow through an archery bow mounting assembly 400. As shown in FIGS. 11 and 12 of that patent, a base element 410 can be mounted to an archery bow 40 through holes 425 in the base element 410. The quiver assembly 10 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,734 to Sodaro is a one piece unit held together by connecting element 100. A bottom portion of an arrow, such as arrow 20 in FIG. 2, can be inserted into a slot, such as slot 310 and the arrowhead 30 can be inserted into the arrow hood 200 as shown in FIG. 2. Sodaro undesirably requires that the base element be screwed into the archery bow 40.
The present invention provides an improved method and apparatus for holding arrows. In one embodiment, an apparatus is provided comprising a first device for holding one or more arrows and a second device fixed to the first device for attaching the first device and the one or more arrows to an archery bow. The second device is comprised of a flexible material, which can be wrapped around a trunk of the archery bow to attach the second device and the first device to the archery bow.
The second device may be comprised of rubber. The second device may be comprised of a first attachment device section and a second attachment device section, wherein when the flexible material is wrapped around the trunk of the archery bow, the first attachment device section can be attached to the second attachment device section to attach the apparatus to the archery bow. The first device may have one or more holes into which a corresponding one or more rods of a corresponding one or more arrows can be inserted. The first device may have one or more openings, each of the one or more openings lying adjacent to a corresponding one of the one or more holes. Each of the one or more holes may have a diameter which is greater than a dimension of the corresponding one or more openings. The one or more openings may include a first, second, third, and fourth opening, and the one or more holes include a first, second, third, and fourth hole.
The first, second, third, and fourth openings together may define a substantially trapezoidal or a substantially square shape. Similarly the first, second, third, and fourth holes may together define a substantially trapezoidal or a substantially square shape.
In at least one embodiment of the present invention, a second apparatus may be provided which is identical to the first apparatus. The second apparatus may be comprised of a third device for holding one or more arrows; and a fourth device fixed to the third device for attaching the third device and the one or more arrows to an archery bow. The fourth device may be comprised of a flexible material, which can be wrapped around a trunk of the archery bow to attach the fourth device and the third device to the archery bow. In one embodiment of the present invention a first arrow can be inserted into the first device and the third device. The second device may be attached to the trunk of the archery bow near the bottom of the trunk of the archery bow, and the fourth device may be attached to the trunk of the archery bow near the top of the trunk of the archery bow.
The present invention also discloses a method comprising the steps of inserting an arrow into the first device, the first device fixed to the second device; and attaching the second device to the archery bow by wrapping a portion of the second device around a trunk of the archery bow. The method may also include inserting the arrow into the third device, the third device fixed to a fourth device; and attaching the fourth device to the archery bow by wrapping a portion of the fourth device around the trunk of the archery bow.